¡No compartire a Umi!
by deninon
Summary: Kotori esta enamorada de Umi y no es la única ,una chica de la que menos se lo esperaba también esta interesada en Umi KotoUmi y AnjuUmi?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Live no me pertence**

Kotori POV

Un nuevo y hermoso dia llegaba mientras se colaba por mi ventana despertándome y anunciando el final de las vacaciones

-Whoa, buenos días alpaca-chan - dije mientras miraba al animalito de peluche que se encontraba a mi lado, reuniendo un poco de energía logre levantarme de mi hermosa cama

-hoy tengo que verme bien ...después de todo veré a Umi-chan - Durante las vacaciones no pude ver a Umi-chan por que se fue a entrenar junto a sus padres ,por cierto estoy enamorada de Sonoda Umi mi segunda mejor amiga y compañera . Entre al baño para darme una ducha al salir me arregle lo mejor que pude y fui a desayunar con mamá, ella es la directora de Otonokizaka , la preparatoria a la que asisto ahora con algunas de mis amigas de el antiguo grupo idol μ's.

buenos días mamá- salude mientras me sentaba lista para tomar el desayunó

buenos días Kotori - me dio una mirada un poco extraña , bien me estoy empezando a incomodar

-¿ pasa algo mamá?- ella solo me dio una sonrisa .ok esto es malo tengo que distraerme, tomaré jugo

\- Kotori ¿cuando le dirás lo que sientes a Umi?- comencé a ahogarme con el jugo pero mamá siguió hablando- vamos, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta sobre como actúas cuando estas cerca de ella?

\- Bueno mamá- baje la mirada avergonzada- es que tengo miedo a que me rechacé

-lo se Kotori , pero Umi se volvió popular y no seria raro ver que ya tiene pareja

-es verdad , pero mamá ¿por que me dices todo esto ? y no te molesta que este enamorada de una mujer?

\- por supuesto que no ,solo quiero que mi pequeña hija sea feliz-decía mientras sonreia

-Después de ese momento familiar mamá se adelanto un poco a la escuela mientras me quedaba caminando pensaba en la platica que tuvimos y tenia razón. Umi se había vuelto muy popular incluso algunas de tercero se le declararon .Me lleno de ira de solo recordar que una de ellas se atrevió a besar a mi Umi-chan, iba perdida en mis pensamientos que no note que había llegado al lugar donde siempre nos reunimos Honoka-chan ( ella es mi otra mejor amiga ) y Umi-chan.

¡Kotori-chan!- grito Honoka mientras me abrazaba fuertemente-te extrañe

\- Mou, Honoka-chan también te extrañe - dije mientras correspondia segundos después nos separamos para ver que Umi apenas llegaba, tenia un respecto un poco mas maduró y atractivo ¡lo que me faltaba! Ahora a muchas chicas nuevas les gustara Umi

buenos días -saludo Umi sonriéndonos mientras me sonrojaba

buenos días Umi-chan!-grito Honoka mientras la abrazaba y comenzaba una pelea por lo apretado del abrazo

Después de la _pequeña_ discusión de Umi y Honoka fuimos a la escuela y llegamos rápido

Pasamos por los pasillos de las de segundo y vimos a Maki-chan y Rin-chan peleando mientras Hanayo-chan las trataba de calmar mejor se me hizo una escena bastante familiar

Llegamos a nuestro salón y comenzamos a platicas sobre nuestras vacaciones después de un tiempo la profesora llego y todas tomamos nuestro asiento

A la hora del receso nos dirigimos al lugar que fue testigo de el inicio de μ's : la azotea

Al abrí la puerta encontramos al trio de segundo allí

-Nya Hola-dijo Rin mientras se abalanzaba hacia nosotras

-hola chicas- Hanayo dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotras

\- Hola - Honoka estiro la mano a Maki que solo la miro sonrojada - N-ni creas q-que las abra-azare- Honoka se encogió de hombros y la jaló en un abrazo "casi" grupal

Las clases fueron normales así que al terminar fuimos a nuestras casas solo que pasamos frente a UTX Academy

-Hey kousaka-san! - alguien hablo atrás de nosotras

Al voltear nos dimos cuenta de que eran nuestras ex rivales

-A-Rise-dijo Honoka para después sonreir

\- que sorpresa encontralas aquí- dijo Kira Tsubasa

\- es cierto - dijo Todou Erena a la izquierda de tsubasa-san

Dirigí mi mirada a Yuuki Anju y ella miraba a Umi como si fuera comida y eso incomodaba a mi tembloroso príncipe

-vaya, sonoda-san es mas atractiva de lo que recordaba - dijo eso en voz baja pero lo logre escuchar iba a responder pero se me adelanto

\- ¿que les parece si vamos a un restaurante cercano ?- dijo a lo que las demás excepto yo asintieron

\- Muy bien, por aquí - decía mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de Umi y me miraba desafiante

Pues bien Yuuki Anju , Umi-chan es mía!

Hola! Este es mi primer fic y se me ocurrió esto Kotoumi es una de mis parejas favoritas pero igual me gusta el UmiAnju que es una pareja muy muy rara

Este fic es después de que Nico, Nozomi y Eli salieran de Otonokizaka

Nos vemos luego !


	2. Chapter 2

**Love live no me pertenece**

Mientras íbamos al restaurante me di cuenta de que Anju tocaba DEMASIADO el brazo de Umi, para calmar la ira apreté mis puños lo más que pude

-Minami-san, se encuentra bien? - preguntó Erena poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro derecho

\- por supuesto - respondí fingiendo lo mejor que pude , después de eso retiró su mano y no tocó más el tema

Escuché la risa de Honoka detrás de mi , ella al menos se divierte con Tsubasa-san , mire de reojo a Erena que parecía no querer estar con nosotras

Después de unos minutos llegamos, al restaurante el cuál tenia un ambiente acogedor así que entramos, me hubiera sentado con Umi-chan pero Anju la tomo con ella y Honoka-chan asi que no tuve más remedio que sentarme entre Erena y Tsubasa. Un mesero llegó y tomó nuestras ordenes

-Es realmente grandioso estar conviviendo- dijo alegremente Honoka

-es muy divertido -respondió Tsubasa

-Nunca habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntas- Erena añadió...¿sonriendome?

En ese momento llegó nuestra comida , al terminar nos dieron algunos postres

-Sonoda-san abre la boca- escuché una fastidiosa voz , alce mi cabeza y vi que Anju le ofrecía un trozo de su pastel ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir!

-Yuuki-san a Umi-chan no le gustaria comer de tu pastel- Anju alzó una ceja

\- Kotori yo no tengo problema con eso- Como siempre Umi tan amable , dicho eso dejó que Anju la alimentará. Abri la boca en sorpresa y mire a Honoka-chan que estaba igual, Umi no deja que hagamos eso

tal vez..

-Vaya,vaya ¿hay alguna razón por la que esta vez te dejes consentir Umi?- La nombrada sólo se sonrojo

-¿Por que dices eso Kousaka-san?- preguntó curiosa Erena

-Siempre que tratamos de hacer lo que Anju hizo se enoja con nosotras , es asombroso

\- Vamos no tienes que decir eso -

-Tal vez a Sonoda-san le gusta que **YO** lo haga- me miró y sonrió burlonamente

Una hora después salimos de ese lugar ,ya comenzaba a anochecer

-bien es hora de irnos ,esperamos verlas de nuevo- dijo Tsubasa

-Claro- respondió Honoka

-Sonoda-san me gustaría seguir hablando contigo , me divertí mucho toma - le entregó un trozo de papel -llámame- le guiño un ojo

-Bien, adiós- se dieron la vuelta y se fueron, al perderse de vista Honoka empezó a reír

-Umi-chan parecé que le gustaste a Anju- dijo un poco más calmada

-¿eso crees? - No puedo creerlo ,que densa es

-si,sería genial que salieran

-Vamos chicas ya es tarde - trate de parar la conversación

Caminamos hasta que Honoka se fue por un camino diferente

-Umi

-¿si?

-¿acaso hay alguien que te gusté ?- su rostro de puso rojo

-T-tal vez

-¿ y esa-

-Kotori llegamos-me di cuenta que estábamos fuera de mi casa

-buenas noches Umi- cuando me iba a ir sentí unos brazos que rodeaban mi cintura y me atraían en un fuerte abrazó

-Buenas noches Kotori- sentí un beso en mi frente

-Umi- susurré

-S-solo entra- asentí y entre corriendo a casa

Tal vez... Tenga una oportunidad

 **Hola!**

 **Mit.V.A:gracias por ser el primero en comentar, sabrás mas debido de este fic**

 **Ericchiactualizarse mas cada cuatro días ,el siguiente cap sera mas largo**

 **Y07:si, todasaparecerán y habrá mas parejas, hablare mas de ellas en el sig capitulo**

 **Todos loscapítulos serán desde el punto de vista de Kotoori pero habrá uno de Anju**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love live no me pertenece**

 _Esta mañana estaba caminando con Honoka-chan hacia la escuela, no estaba Umi-chan con nosotras ,dijo que tenia practica con su club_

 _-Kotori ¿estas escuchándome? - Honoka agitó su mano frente a mi_

 _-No, lo siento, repite lo que me decías por favor_

 _-Ayer en la noche Tsubasa-san me mando un mensaje y me invitó a una cita y acepte- dijo muy emocionada dando saltitos , nunca había visto ese lado de ella, Y_ _a habia pasado una semana desde que nos encontramos con A-Rise_

 _-Me alegró Honoka- realmente me daba un poco de envidia que para a ella fuera mas fácil y no estorbara una castaña_

 _-Kotori-chan,creó que debes de ser sincera y decir lo que sientes- puso una cara seria_

 _Oh no_

 _-Honoka-chan , tu ...¿ Cómo?- Si ella lo descubrió de seguro Umi también_

 _-El día que estuvimos con A-Rise y Anju estuvo con Umi se notaban las ganas que tenias de asesinarla, todas nos dimos cuenta excepto Umi-añadio sonriendo- así que ¡yo te ayudare a conquistar al "príncipe" de Otonokizaka ,Sonoda U_ _mi, fight dayo! - finalizo con su pose_

 _-Gracias Honoka-chan - En verdad me alivia tenerla como amiga_

 _-oh es cierto, Eli-chan quier que vayamos al departamento de Nozomi-chan por que nos tienen que decir algo muy importante-_

 _\- espero que no sea nada malo - llegamos a la escuela entramos al salón y estaba Umi -chan b_

 _-¡Umi! - grito Honoka y se lanzo a abrazarla , sentí un poco de molestia pero al instante se fue cuando Honoka la soltó_

 _-¡Honoka! No seas tan ruidosa-_

 _-Mou , no eres divertida - dijo mientras se sentaba_

 _-Hola Umi- puse mi mejor sonrisa_

 _\- hola Kotori - correspondió mi sonrisa haciendo que mi corazón latiera mas rápido_

 _-Lonely my love. lonely my heart- Umi miro a Honoka -¿ Qué? Era necesario cantarla_

 _Iba a continuar la pelea pero el celular de Umi comenzó a sonar- jum! Es Anju -dijo Honoka al arrebatarle el celular a Umi quien no tardo en quitárselo_

 _-¿ Cuánto tiempo llevan hablando?- pregunte reprimiendo el impulso de aventar el celular por la ventana_

 _\- Dos días - dijo mientras leía el mensaje -¿que es, que es?-Honoka se acercó_

 _\- Quiere que vaya a su casa hoy por la noche para pedir mi opinión sobre su habilidad para la cocina_

 _-¿Y que vas a hacer?-_

 _-voy a ir , no puedo me puedo negar , fue muy amable conmigo- escribió una rápida respuesta_

 _-Bien chicas saquen su cuaderno- la profesora llegaba en esos momentos y todas tomaban sus lugares_

 _Solo espero que Anju no haga nada_

 _Al terminar las clases no encontramos con el trio RinMakiPana que también iban a ver de que trataba el anunció_

 _Llegamos rápido al departamento de la chica espiritual , tocamos la puerta y quien nos abrió fue Nico-chan_

 _-Hola-se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar ,todas la saludamos , habían pasado dos meses desde que estuvimos juntas_

 _-Chica, me alegra que estén aquí -Nozomi tomó la palabra - hace tiempo que no las veia- Eli fue la que habló_

 _-La razón de esta repentina reunión fue para decirles -tomo la mano de Eli- que Eli-chii me pidió ser su novia y acepte- dio un beso en la mejilla de la rubia la cual se sonrojo- como ustedes son nuestras amigas tienen el derecho a saberlo_

 _Toda la sala estaba en silencio hasta que Nico habló- ¿Nos hablaron solo para eso?- se calló al ver a Nozomi en posé de Washi Washi_

 _-¡Vaya , eso es genial ! -Honoka las abrazo_

 _-Nya! -Rin también lo hizo_

 _-Las apoyaremos en todo- Hanayo hablo_

 _Todas se acercaron para un verdadero abrazo grupal_

 _Después de eso nos comenzaron a platicar sobre su nueva escuela_

 _-En verdad Nico-chii es muy popular con los chicos_

 _-¡ Qué ! - todas las demás gritamos -_

 _jajaja buena broma Nozomi- Honoka la felicito_

 _-Es verdad Honoka aún que no lo creas Nico a tenido mas declaraciones que en Otonokizaka_

 _-¡ Oigan ! Estoy aquí ,saben? Hoho y por supuesto la gran ídolo Nico a flechado sus corazones_

 _-Esa es la frase de Umi nya -_

 _-Tu...quieres morir?_

 _-Kayochiin ayudame- se escondió detrás de la nombrada_

 _-Rin-chan solo no hagas enojar mas a Umi-chan-_

 _-he Maki-chan no ha dicho nada- por mi observación todas la voltearon a ver , ella parecía molesta_

 _-Maki ¿pasa algo?- Eli tuvo el valor de hablarle_

 _-Es verdad que a Nico-chan se le han declarado...¿chicos?- confusión ,eso era lo que sentíamos_

 _-Si ¿por que ? - Maki apretó su mandibula - solo quería saber-salio rápidamente del departamento_

 _-¿Que es lo que acaba de pasar? - Hanayo pregunto , eso fue muy extraño Nozomi parpadeó varias veces antes de poner una sonrisa maliciosa_

 _-Nico-chi ve por Maki-chan_

 _-He! ¡¿Por que yo?! Pueden ir Umi o Eli que son sus mejores amigas , a mi me odia_

 _-Nico-chi a ti sera quien solo escuchara- saco una carta del tarot "Los enamorados" Nico se sonrojo_

 _-Vale,vale ya voy solo no digas mas idioteces Nozomi-_

 _-Ha tenemos que irnos, hay que dejar que pasen tiempo de calidad- Honoka movio sus cejas_

 _-Bien , nos vemos- nos despedimos ,fui la ultima en salir y escuche a Nozomi-chan_

 _-Un problema menos-_

 _-¿De que hablas Nozomi?:_

 _-No es nada Eli-chi -le dio un pequeño beso en los labios_

 _Cerré la puerta y fui con las demás_

 _-Fue divertido estar con ellas hoy_

 _-Nya como en los viejos tiempos- Hanayo puso una expresión triste a lo que Rin entro en pánico_

 _-Nya Kayochiin vayamos por arroz y ramen, yo pago nya -_

 _-Si bye ! - se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo junto a Rin_

 _Caminamos por Akihabara_

 _-Nee vayamos por un helado- Honoka propuso_

 _-¡Honoka! Vas a engordar-_

 _-Hehe Umi-chan un helado no le hará daño -puse mis manos sobre sus hombros ,ella se volteo sonrojada_

 _-Mou Kotori- suspiro- vamos_

 _-¡Yey! -_

 _Compre uno de fresa , Honoka de vainilla y Umi de chocolate_

 _-Kotori necesito que distraigas a Umi-chan - susurro_

 _-¿Por qué?- susurré igual que ella_

 _-Quiero ir al baño y si le digo se enojara conmigo- Buen punto_

 _-Ok-asenti - Umi-chan_

 _-¿ Qué pasa ?_

 _-tienes manchada la mejilla de helado - por el rabillo del ojo vi a Honoka corriendo_

 _-Gracias por decirme- saco un pañuelo y se limpio la mejilla_

 _-No Umi-chan , sigues manchada - tome su rostro entre mis manos para hacer que me viera_

 _-Entonces toma -me dio su pañuelo , solo lo tome y lo metí en la bolsa de su chaqueta_

 _-Hum Kotori? -_

 _Me acerque a su rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla sentí como esta se ponía caliente , me separe lentamente pero Umi se acerco y lamió mi mejilla , se separo tranquilamente ,espero que no se desmaye_

 _-Umi-chan¿por que hiciste eso? - tape mi rostro con una mano, no quiero que me vea sonrojada_

 _-También tenias helado- ladeo su cabeza ¡Kya! Qué linda_

 _-Lista!- Honoka apareció detrás de Umi ,_

 _Seguimos caminando hasta que recordé que Umi tenia que ir con Anju , pero al menos me dejaría hasta mi casa, Sonreí mientras recordaba lo tierna que fue Umi la ultima vez. Honoka se despidió y fue por un camino diferente , si soy mas directa con Umi seguramente se dará cuenta de mis sentimientos, junte todo el valor que me quedaba y tome su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos_

 _-¿¡Kotori!?- no respondí solo seguí caminando hasta que llegamos fuera de mi casa_

 _-Umi-chan quedate a dormir conmigo - dije con la esperanza de que aceptara_

 _-Lo siento quede de verme con Anju , la proxima vez - me acerque a ella pensé que se alejaría pero no , se quedo quieta aún cuando nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca podía sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra mis labios pero ese momento se vio afectado por el tono de su celular, se lo quite para ver quien era y resulto ser un mensaje de una castaña_

 _-Me tengo que ir - se dio la vuelta para marcharse , entre a paso lento pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir , si Anju no hubiera interrumpido Umi-chan y yo nos habríamos besado , maldije internamente esa chica ,me dirigí a mi habitación para dormir un poco_

 _ **Punto de vista:Umi**  
_

 _Después de ese momento incómodo con Kotori salí corriendo como la cobarde que soy , tengo tantas preguntas_

 _¿por que no me aleje ?_

 _Incluso estuve a punto de abrazarla y besarla para terminar rapidamente con la distancia_

 _Ahora mismo me encuentro frente a la casa de Anju vi la hora para ver que llegaba puntual las 7:30 , toque el timbre y se abrió la puerta, estaba Anju vestida con una falda azul claro que le llega a la mitad de los muslos y una blusa blanca ,se veía hermosa_

 _-Bienvenida -dijo invitandome a pasar , esta era igual de tamaño que la de Maki_

 _-lamento las molestias -dije mientras pasaba_

 _-Bien Sonoda-san-_

 _-Llámame Umi- Sonreí y se sonrojo huu que extraño_

 _-Entonces llámame Anju ,Umi- guiño un ojo a lo que mis mejillas se acaloraron_

 _-Gracias por venir , seras la primera en probar como cocino ¡oh ! Por cierto mis padres no están fueron a una reunión familiar_

 _-¿por que no fuiste ?_

 _\- realmente no tengo ganas de estar con ellos - que bien pensé que se había quedado solo por mi_

 _Ven- tomo mi mano y fuimos al comedor ,tuve una sensación rara siento casi lo mismo que cuando lo hace Kotori frunci el ceño ante mis sospechas. Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando un tenedor entro a mi boca mástique la pasta y era deliciosa seguí comiendo lo demás_

 _-Vaya Anju ,esta muy rica ¿segura que es tu primera vez?_

 _-Si Umi gracias por aceptar a venir - Seguimos platicando sobre la escuela y algunos fans locos_

 _-Umi ya es muy tarde y no quiero que regreses tan noche quedate a dormir conmigo-_

 _-Creo que tienes razón-mire la hora y ya era muy tarde tenía suerte de que el día siguiente no tuviéramos clases_

 _Me presto una pijama -Creo que lo mejor sera que duerma en el sillón -dije pero ella me miro enojada-¿ Qué?_

 _-No Umi , dormidas conmigo- me tomo del brazo y fuimos a su habitación nos metimos debajo de las sabanas después de un tiempo en el cual no pude dormir abrí mis ojos y a mi lado se encontraba ella su rostro relajado era hermoso , me recordaba a Kotori, ella se acerco mas a mi y me abrazó, no tuve de otra mas que corresponderle y cerrar los ojos tratando de que su calor corporal me hiciera relajar_

 _Creo que me gusta Anju_

 _ **Traigo un nuevo capitulo mas largo y en menos tiempo , es una forma de disculparme por lo corto que es el segundo**  
_

 _ **Bien Umi se dio cuenta de que le gusta Anju :B**_

 _ **¿ qué hara nuestra musa Kotori?**_

 _ **¿ qué paso con Maki y Nico? :v**_

 _ **Por cierto este fic tendrá solo seis capítulos**_

 _ **Nos vemos!**_


End file.
